


Una dolce fragranza

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Voice Kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Come avrebbe potuto smettere di annusare quell'incredibile fragranza? Atobe se lo chiedeva mentre continuava ad immergere le proprie narici fra quell'aroma che tanto lo stava estasiando.Aveva fatto bene a regalargli quel profumo per il loro anniversario. Aveva pensato che fosse perfetto per l'amato appena in quel negozio aveva avuto modo di provare quel flacone: aveva delle sfumature così intense, decise e passionali che aveva subito collegato a Tezuka. Si era perfetto per quella pelle e riusciva ad esaltarne il sentore naturale che da sempre lo aveva affascinato.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu voce afrodisiaca  
> Word: 693

Come avrebbe potuto smettere di annusare quell'incredibile fragranza? Atobe se lo chiedeva mentre continuava ad immergere le proprie narici fra quell'aroma che tanto lo stava estasiando.  
Aveva fatto bene a regalargli quel profumo per il loro anniversario. Aveva pensato che fosse perfetto per l'amato appena in quel negozio aveva avuto modo di provare quel flacone: aveva delle sfumature così intense, decise e passionali che aveva subito collegato a Tezuka. Si era perfetto per quella pelle e riusciva ad esaltarne il sentore naturale che da sempre lo aveva affascinato.  
«Sapevo che questo profumo ti addicesse» Sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe mai resistito a quei toni sensuali, per questo decise di incominciare a sussurragli dolcemente per vederlo lentamente cedere alla passione.  
Un modo per stuzzicare il giovane tennista era tormentare quei lobi invitanti che non facevano altro che attirare i suoi denti e per lui era impossibile non incominciare a giocarci sperando di sentirlo reagire con uno di quei caldi gemiti che non faceva altro che riscaldare il suo cuore.  
«Atobe...» a volte pensava che quella voce avesse un potere afrodisiaco: era capace di mandarlo completamente in subbuglio semplicemente chiamandolo per nome in preda al desiderio che crescente s'impadroniva di quel bollente corpo che tanto desiderava.  
«Tezuka.» Neanche la controparte poteva resistere ai toni sensuali che continuava a sussurrargli l'orecchio con quelle venature erotiche che sperava potessero stimolare quel magnifico e seducente ragazzo.  
Adorava fin troppo provocarlo e vedere quanto turgide diventassero quelle parti intime che, nonostante fossero nascoste dai lunghi pantaloni, non erano per nulla in grado di mascherare quell'erezione che lo attirava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.  
Come avrebbe potuto non cedere di fronte a qualcosa di così allettante? Era troppo affascinato da quel ragazzo e non poteva resistere alla tentazione di sfilargli i calzoni e poter ammirare lo spettacolo più seducente dell'universo.  
Poggiò le sue mani attorno a quei boxer candidi che bloccavano l'oggetto dei propri desideri, ma nello stesso istante avvertì la calde e dolce presa di Tezuka attorno alla cintura  
«Te la posso togliere?»  
Come se avesse bisogno di chiederlo: certo che poteva rimuovergliela.  
Sentiva quella mani strofinare la sua pelle nel tentativo di sfilargli quella cinghia che bloccava quei pantaloni. Era certissimo che l'avesse riconosciuta, d'altronde era stato proprio lui a donargliela il giorno del loro anniversario. Poteva essere quello il motivo per cui si era proposto di levargliela? Sinceramente in quell'istante non gli importava della risposta.  
Perché doveva avere un tocco così sensuale? Ogni volta che gli sfiorava in qual modo la pelle, aveva delle vere scariche che gli scendevano giù fino e raggiungevano in me che non si dicesse l'erezione che gli pulsava e gli gridava di liberarlo all'interno del fantastico ragazzo che gli si trovava di fronte.  
Non immaginava altro il momento in cui finalmente avrebbe potuto unirsi con lui e per questo appena fu liberato, Atobe, non poté fare altro che distendere Tezuka sull'enorme letto e incominciare a penetrandolo con quel lubrificante che aveva la stessa fragranza del profumo: pensierino che era auto concesso. Per quanti anni fossero passati dalla prima volta, quel buco non si sarebbe mai realmente abituato a quella presenza troppo grossa e non trattarla con cura di certo non li avrebbe aiutati e l'altro meritava il miglior trattamento del molto.  
«Ah... Atobe!» Perché quella voce doveva essere così meravigliosa? A volte si chiedeva del perché fosse tanto affascinato da quei suoni che tanto lo invogliavano e non poteva mai resistere alla tentazione che gli suscitavano.  
«Sto per entrare.»  
Non poteva resistere alla tentazione, doveva spingere all'interno di quel magnifico ragazzo. Ogni volta veniva completamente sopraffatto dal piacere che solamente Tezuka riusciva a fargli provare. Era coì intenso, violento, da lasciarlo lì, inerme, davanti a quell'estasi che s'impadroniva di lui non lasciandogli scampo.  
«Tezuka!» Gridava quel nome ogni volta che raggiungeva l'orgasmo, era impossibile trattenerlo come se esplodesse assieme a quell'ondata calda di sperma che inondava e lo rendevano tutt'uno con lui.  
  
I due rimasero su quel letto con i respiri affannati e la stanchezza s'ipadronì di loro e si addormentarono, cullati da quelle voci e quell'immensa fragranza che ormai era impressa sia nei loro corpi che nei loro cuori. 


End file.
